Add. $2.64 + 6.15=$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${2}$ $.$ ${6}$ $4$ $6$ $.$ ${1}$ $5$ Now, let's add each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${{2}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $4$ $+$ $6$ $.$ ${1}$ $5$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $.$ $7$ $9$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({2}+ {6}) + ({0.64} + {0.15})\\\\ &=8+ {0.79}\\\\ &=8.79 \end{aligned}$ $2.64 + 6.15=8.79$